Friend
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Kamen Rider Den-o Something bad happens to Urataros, causing Momo and the others to seek vengence. Ch 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**KAMEN RIDER **_**DEN-O**

**Friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any variations of Kamen Rider or any parts of the Kamen Rider Franchise. These are the property of Toei.**

(This is a fanfic of what has turned out to be one of my all-time favorite incarnations of Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Den-o. Some laud it for its lack of seriousness, but I personally feel that the lack of seriousness is what gave this series its charm. That and all the cool songs! This fic focuses on my favorite kijin, the Taros, especially Momo-san and Ura-san. This isn't a Yaoi fic ((I don't do homosexual stuff)), just a look at the deep friendship the Taros share, in spite of their inability to get along. Takes place during the series.)

* * *

Chapter one

Ryotaro walked casually down the street at night. Anyone who knew him well enough however would notice something quite different about him. For one, he was dressed in a very sophisticated looking blue suit. He also had on glasses which, to ones better knowledge, he didn't need. His stride belayed a sense of high self confidence which, as anyone who _really_ knows him can tell you he is usually totally devoid of. The biggest changes however were that his eyes had turned blue and that his now well groomed hair had a blue streak in it.

Now, anyone who really, _really_ knows Ryotaro well can tell you that these are the tell-tale signs that he is being controlled by Urataros, or as Momotaros preferred to call him, Kame-yaro. Urataros had waited until he was certain everyone was asleep before taking over Ryotaro's body to go flirting. _Hana-chan and Naomi-chan are cute,_ he thought. _But I need a new face to look at. Senpai and Hana-chan will probably knock my block off if I'm caught. But I have to set priorities._

He then saw a girl ahead. She was about Ryotaro's age with brown hair. She had a very pretty face, which is what Urataros was looking for. _Now to reel her in._

He walked up to the girl with a down look on his face. "Ah, woe is me," he said.

The girl turned to U-Ryotaro. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, it is not a tale you would wish to hear. It is far too tragic."

"I have the time," she replied. "My bus won't be here for a few more minutes."

_Hooked,_ thought Urataros. "I just received word…" he faked a sob, "…my beloved girlfriend, who had gone on a boating trip with friends…" he fake sobbed again, "…she fell off and drowned."

"My god…" said the girl. "You poor man."

"She was so pure and beautiful," _Good, good, now find a commonality._ He glanced at the girl and noticed her blue eyes. _Perfect._ "She had these gorgeous blue eyes," He looked right at her. "Not unlike yours."

She blushed a bit. "Is there anything I can do?" she said.

"I think I'll be okay," he replied, pulling out a tissue he'd borrowed from Kintaros and wiping non-existent tears from her eyes. "I think I just need some company to help me through this troubled time."

The girl grasped his arm and held it. "You can come with me to my house. We could have a drink and try to forget your grief."

_Ryo-chan, _Urataros thought with a smirk,_ I think we're going to get lucky tonight. To bad you can't know about it._ "I think," he said, resuming his act, "that I would like that very much." _Hook, line and sinker._

However, Urataros' victory over honesty was short lived as a figure jumped down in the road in front of them. It was humanoid with orangish fur and metal armor. It was a Tiger Imajin.

The girl screamed.

"Oh damn," Urataros said calmly.

"_My contract says you must not be seen!"_ the Tiger Imajin stated, pointing to the girl. _"I'll fulfill that by sending you to the grave."_

Urataros moved in front of the girl pulled out the Den-o belt. He snapped it on and held up the pass. "I'm afraid that you've sufficiently ruined my evening." He pressed the blue button on the belt. His train theme play. He pressed the blue button on the belt. His train theme played from the belt. "I'm afraid I must defeat you. Henshin." He swiped the pass across the belt.

**Rod Form**

The Plat Form armor appeared around him and the Den-o armor appeared in mid-air. It transformed into the Rod Form armor. The armor locked on to the Plat form and the mask locked onto the helmet. He rubbed his fingers. "Won't you let me string you along?"

The girl began to run off. The Tiger Imajin tried to chase her, but Den-o thrust the DenGasher-Rod Mode in front of it and knocked it back.

"The lady doesn't need any more excitement." He said.

"_Den-o!"_ said the Tiger.

Den-o smacked the Tiger Imajin a few more times. This looked like an easy fight. _Maybe I can catch up with her later and take her up on that drink._

Then, surprisingly, the Tiger grabbed the rod. Den-o found that he couldn't get it out of the Tiger's grip. _"Enough of this!"_ The Tiger lifted Den-o with amazing strength by his weapon and threw the armored hero to the ground. He jumped onto Den-o and slashed the hero with his long, steel-like claws. Then, it did something quite unusual. It charged its claws with energy and stuck them into Den-o's chest plate. Urataros didn't feel any actual pain, but he did feel as if something was gripping onto him. The Tiger Imajin then rapidly pulled his claws away, ripping Urataros from Ryotaro's body.

Urataros rolled on the road. He looked and saw that he was in his solid form. He also saw The Tiger get up and walk towards him as the Den-o armor faded leaving a still sleeping Ryotaro on the ground. "How?" asked Urataros.

"_I developed that technique in case I ever met Den-o,"_ said the Tiger Imajin. _"I realized that without his Imajin, Den-o is powerless. All I have to do is destroy you and the other Imajin on Den-liner, and I'll have defeated Den-o!"_

Urataros staggered to his feet. "You overestimate your skill," he bluffed. "Even in this form I'm more than powerful enough to defeat you."

"_I doubt it,"_ the Tiger scoffed, as he slashed Urataros.

Urataros had indeed fibbed. The way he felt now, he was in no condition to fight back.

"_What's wrong, Kame-san?"_ taunted the Tiger Imajin. _"No smart-aleky comebacks? I'm disappointed!"_ With that he continued to violently slash the Turtle Imajin.

Ryotaro woke up at the sound of the slashing. He pushed himself off the ground, wondering how he got outside. Then he looked and saw the Tiger Imajin attacking Urataros. "Urataros!"

"_Ah,"_ Said the Tiger, noting Ryotaro. _"You're awake. Now you can watch your friend's demise!"_

"Demise?" said Ryotaro. Unsure of what was going on. He did the only thing that seemed sensible. Realizing the Den-o Belt was on his waist, he pressed the red button on it and grabbed the Pass. "Henshin!" He quickly swiped the pass over his belt.

**Sword Form**

The Den-o armor reappeared in Sword Form. Momotaros' spirit overtook Ryotaros body and…

"Szzzz… szzzzz… zzzzzck… ore… sanjuuuh… szzzz," Den-o mumbled and snored, asleep on his feet.

_Momotaros!_ Ryotaro shouted from inside Den-o's mind. _Momotaros! Wake up!_

"Mmm? Naanda?" Den-o mumbled as he slowly woke up.

_Hurry, Urataros is in trouble!_

"Kame-ko?" Den-o said as his eyes opened.

He saw the Tiger Imajin standing over Urataros, who was unconscious on the ground.

"Kame-ko!" Den-o shouted, realizing what was going on. He looked intently at the Tiger Imajin. "Neko-yaro!" He pointed his thumb at himself, "Ore, Sanjou!" Then threw out his arms in his signature pose.

_Momotaros, you already said that._

"Shut-up!" Momotaros picked up the DenGasher, which was still in Rod mode on the floor, and rebuilt it as his sword. He charged at the Tiger, who knocked him down with a swipe of his claw.

"_One Den-o is enough for tonight,"_ said the Tiger casually. _"I'm gonna rest up and continue the hunt tomorrow."_ With that, the Tiger Imajin leaped onto a roof and ran off.

"Hey, Hey!" Den-o shouted after the Imajin. "Kusama! Neko-yaro!" He looked over at Urataros. "Urataros!" He bent down to his friend, who was in terrible shape. He gently shook the Turtle Imajin's shoulders. "Hey! Wake up! Urataros! Wake up!"

The Den-liner pulled up beside them on the road. Den-o picked up Urataros and carried him inside. "HANA! OWNER! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH URATAROS!"

(What's to become of Urataros? Who is the Tiger Imajin's contract holder? Why am I asking you? I'm the writing thing! Read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Den-o

Friend

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider in any version.

* * *

Thankfully, the Denliner had a medical car, where Momo, after separating from Ryotaro, placed Urataros. The others were awoken by Momotaros' call for help. Naomi hooked Urataros to an IV and helped him get comfortable.

The Turtle Imajin was in poor shape. Cuts deeply lined the armored parts of his skin, and what wasn't armor leaked sand like blood. Naomi patched up his wounds as best she could.

Momotaros turned to the Owner, who stood, unemotional as ever, at the side of Urataros. "Is he gonna be alright?" He asked the strange man.

"There is little that we can do," replied the Owner calmly. "Imajin anatomy is far different from human anatomy. We may not be able to heal Urataros."

"You mean…" said Ryotaro, "…Urataros is…"

"…Non-sense…"

Everyone turned and saw Urataros try and sit up.

"I'm just fine…" he said. "No need to… ah!" Suddenly he stopped and froze up in pain.

Naomi pushed the Turtle Imajin onto his back. "Ura-chan, don't move."

"…Guess this is one situation I can't lie my way out of," replied Urataros. "I feel like I've been cleaned and gutted and thrown on the grill."

"Rest now Ura-chan," said Naomi. "You've had a rough day."

Ryutaros and Kintaros entered and watched as their comrade was again laid out on the bed.

"Owner-sama," said Kin, "is there any hope for him?"

Owner looked intently at his blue colored charge as he answered Kin, "If the Tiger-Imajin is destroyed, there is a chance for him. A slim chance…"

"It's one we'll have to take," replied Momo.

Ryotaro looked at his friend in surprise. "Momotaros…"

"We can't allow this insult to our team's honor!" Momo shouted.

"Agreed!" Replied Kin. "Our combined strength will make that bastard cry!"

"We'll kick his butt!" Ryutaros said in agreement.

"Miina," groaned Ura.

Hana smiled. "You guys…"

Ryotaro nodded. "We'll start in the morning, when everyone's rested."

KRDO

The next day, everyone, save Naomi and Owner who were keeping an eye on Urataros, went out in hopes of finding the Tiger-Imajin. At least they hoped to find some clues about his contract holder. The Imajin wore large, concealing clothes to hide their true nature. They worked in groups so that they wouldn't be caught alone. Ryotaro and Hana went on their own, while the Taros stuck together.

As they walked on, Ryotaro and Hana noticed a young girl being pestered by some older kids. Hana threatened the boys and they ran off quickly.

"Jerks," she muttered.

Ryotaro helped the girl pick up her school things, which had fallen on the ground. He took notice of the fact that she had brilliant blue eyes, but wasn't sure why he had focussed on it. Ignoring his gut, he handed her things to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "Arigato, Onii-san, Onee-chan."

"Those boys pick on you a lot?" asked Hana.

"Yes," she replied. "They're mean boys. I hate them."

"You're awfully young to be walking home alone, aren't you?" said Ryotaro. "Where is your kaa-san?"

The girl bowed her head sullenly. "Mama is…"

Hana and Ryotaro's eyes widened at the realization of had she meant.

"Gomen," said Ryotaro sadly. Having lost both parents, he could empathize with her state.

"What about your papa?" asked Hana kindly.

"He doesn't leave home much," she replied.

"Any chance you'll let us walk you home?" Ryotaro offered kindly.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

KRDO

"It's all up to us," muttered Momotaros. "It's up to us to find Urataros' attacker and restore the honor of the Taros."

"Mmm," Kin grunted in the affirmative.

"Hai!" replied Ryutaro with equal conviction.

"The only obstacle in our way is… I have no idea what we're doing," He finished as he drooped his head in hopelessness.

"Mmm."

"Hai!"

The three Taros were seated on the sidewalk. Momo was wearing a trench-coat with a Dick Tracy style hat that didn't cover his horns very well. Kin was dressed in a kimono with a broad rimmed straw hat. Ryuta was wearing some very loose-fitting hip-hop style cloths, and a cap that sat awkwardly atop his horns.

"I'm no damn detective!" Cursed Momotaros.

"Our task is most daunting," agreed Kintaros. "We must have patience."

"I hate patience!" replied Ryutaros. "Why can't we find him?"

"Let's face it boys," sighed Momo. "It's not like all the answer is just gonna pass in front of us."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help ME!"

The Taros turned and saw a woman as she ran past them, the Tiger in hot pursuit. They both passed without noticing the oddly dressed Imajin.

"Wow," said Momo. "That was a convenient plot twist."

KRDO

They arrived at the girl's house in a timely fashion. It was a small, humble home. Hana noticed that the family recycle bin had its fair share of beer bottles inside.

"My papa isn't bad," The girl said. "He's just always said. Ever since Mama went away, he's always been sad."

"I'm sorry," said Ryotaro.

"It's okay," she replied. "I just wish he'd be the same Papa I used to know."

_Ryotaro!_

Ryotaro shook at the sound of Momotaros' voice in his head. _What is it Momotaros?_

_We've found the bastard! He's on 22 nd street!_

_We're not far from there! I'll be with you in a minute!_ "Hana-san, I have to go finish that… errand we were running."

"I understand," she replied, knowing what he meant by errand. "I'll just have a quick talk with this girl's father and I'll join you later."

Ryotaro nodded as he ran off to join his friends in battle.

"That errand must be real important, huh?" The girl said.

"You have no idea," Hana quietly replied as she was led to the front door.

(What's next folks? We'll just have to wait and see. Rest assured, the rematch with Tiger won't be pretty. Read and review.)


End file.
